Ei no Hoshi
by Natsuki Leing
Summary: Se centra después de la batalla contra Galaxia,capitulo 5 esta en linea! REWIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon **

**Ein no Hoshi**

_**(Eternal Star)**_

Prologo

Después de haber derrotado a Sailor Galaxia y haber recuperado las semillas estelares, Serena y las chicas han logrado mantener una paz y tener una vida normal como siempre lo habían deseado, ahora ellas están a punto de ingresar a la universidad y como sabemos Darien le propuso matrimonio a nuestra amiga conejo y nadie creía que Serena lograría pasar el examen a la universidad en la carrera de Comunicación, Amy decidió estudiar Medicina, Rei aun ayuda a su abuelo en el Templo y se decidió por estudiar la carrera de Administración, Makoto entro a gastronomía y logro poner su propia pastelería, Mina aun sigue luchando por ser una cantante famosa y decidió estudiar Teatro.

En cambio con las Outer Senshi, Haruka y Michiru siguen con sus giras en la pista y en conciertos, Setsuna sigue cuidando la puerta del tiempo pero de vez en cuando se da sus descansos y va a visitar a la princesa y a las chicas, Hotaru decidió volver a vivir con su padre y ahora es toda una linda jovencita de secundaria.

En fin, la paz volvió a reinar en el planeta Tierra, y las chicas se preparan para la universidad, la cacería de novios y la llegada de Tokio de Cristal. Pero lo que no saben es que muy pronto sus vidas cambiaran, viejos amigos se cruzaran en su camino, nuevos aliados llegaran a presentarse ante el escenario y un nuevo enemigo esta a punto de aproximarse al planeta y todo este misterio que nuestras heroínas tienen que resolver se vera envuelto en una pequeña criatura que posee un don especial.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Ein no Hoshi

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo enemigo ha llegado…**

Una mañana tranquila se daba a notar en el fresco aire de la ciudad de Tokio, todo estaba tan sereno cuando de pronto se veía escándalo por las calles. Una chica de cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas corría a toda prisa, llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Yuuban, la chica era nada mas ni nada menos que Serena Tsukino.

Serena: "! Llegare tarde! Por que, Luna no me despertaste temprano!"

Luna, su gata que llevaba años tratando de mejorarle ese mal habito de nuestra querida amiga solo se limito a mover la cabeza mientras le salía una tremenda gota en la cabeza. En la vuelta de la esquina se tropieza con alguien, al momento de abrir los ojos y disculparse se sorprende de ver quien eran nada más ni nada menos que Haruka y Michiru.

Michiru: "Vaya llegando tarde de nuevo, princesa"

Haruka: "Parece que nuestra gatita nunca cambia"

Serena: "Haruka, Michiru…que cosas dicen" con eso se sonroja un poco para al momento reacciona mirando su reloj "Llegare tarde… ¡adiós!" dicho esto salio corriendo nuevamente dejando a una Haruka y a una Michiru un poco confundidas.

Serena logro llegar justo a tiempo, ya que al momento de entrar en el aula el maestro de la primera hora no daría clase por junta directiva.

Amy: "Serena…llegaste a tiempo" dijo sonriendo la peliazul intelectual.

Mina: "Serena tienes suerte"

Serena suspiro aliviada y comento que se había encontrado con Haruka y Michiru, después de eso el maestro entro al salón y empezaron las clases.

Mientras tanto en un lugar frió y solitario, alguien estaba cavando dentro de un hueco de nieve, de repente se detiene y retira un poco de tierra, dentro de ella se ve una capsula de cristal en el que se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios y piel blanca dormido.

¿?: "Te he encontrado" –la persona sonríe y solo se ve claramente unos ojos cafés-

Después de eso, en un lugar oscuro que al parecer era una dimensión alterna, un hombre estaba sentado en un trono, llevaba puesto un traje negro con bordados rojos y dorados, bebía una copa de vino, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello era blanco casi en un tono gris, veía con atención dos cajas de cristal.

¿?: "Muy pronto…cobrare venganza por lo que me hicieron"

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Serena y las chicas disfrutaban de un helado en el parque, ya casi estaba para anochecer, cuando se ve una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

Amy¡Miren! Estrellas fugaces pidan un deseo

Rei ríe un poco: hay Amy se me es extraño que tu digas esas cosas...jajajaja

La lluvia de estrellas se podría apreciar por toda la ciudad de Tokio, incluso en la mansión en donde vivían las Outers senshi, en eso Setsuna nota dos brillos en particular entre las estrellas.

Setsuna: y… ¿eso? –Hotaru nota el semblante de Setsuna y mira el cielo también-

Mientras con las chicas cada quien se iba a despedir pero de pronto se escucha el grito de alguien pidiendo auxilio

Serena: chicas…transformémonos…-todas asienten-

Amy: Por el poder de cristal de mercurio… ¡Transformación!

Rei: Por el poder de cristal de Marte… ¡Transformación!

Lita: Por el poder de cristal de Júpiter… ¡Transformación!

Mina: Por el poder de cristal de Venus… ¡Transformación!

Serena: Eternal Sailor Moon… ¡Transformación! (N/A: si esa no es su frase de transformación…háganme saber)

Al llegar al lugar del crimen, las sailors ven a una mujer de cabellos rosas sujetando a un hombre de cabellos cafeces claros largo, tratando de obtener algo de el.

EM: Alto ahí…quien eres y que es lo que quieres!

La mujer voltea y las mira, para después ignorarlas y sacar una especie de medallón acercándolo al hombre y un brillo sale de el

SM: Nos escuchaste! Nosotras somos las sailor scouts

SMer: Sailor Mercury…Rapsodia acuática de mercurio

El ataque de mercury no funciono ya que al momento de aproximarse a la mujer una barrera de fuego la cubre

"Jajajajaja….así que ustedes son las scouts…pues mi nombre es Saku…guardián de las flamas oscuras..Y ando en busca de la estrella universal"

SJ: estrella universal…que es eso

Saku: ahora lo verán... ven a mi llamado espíritu de los volcanes…Vulcano

Un demonio cubierto de fuego aparece de una joya roja y les lanza lava ardiente a las chicas, todas son atacadas y al parecer que los ataques de todas no funcionaran. Mientras que Saku al ver que no encuentra nada tira al joven y estaba a punto de matarlo cuando…

"Tornado Mediterráneo" un ataque la hiere al igual que a Vulcano, las scouts se preguntan quien es pero en ese momento se escucha la voz de Tuxedo Mask "Sailor Moon…elimina al demonio"

EM: si…Luz..Estrella…de las Sailors..Scouts! (N/A: si si…díganme si estoy mal en el ataque..No tengo buena memoria)

El ataque de Moon derribo al enemigo pero al parecer Saku había desaparecido, las chicas se preguntaban quien las había ayudado pero al parecer también esa persona, después ellas decidieron mejor discutirlo al día siguiente ya que era tarde. Después de haberse ido las chicas, una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos cafés se acerca al joven arrodillándose junto a el

"Hmm…al parecer no te lastimaron…estas bien?" El joven abrió los ojos los tenia de color verde agua y miro a la chica, este sonrió

"Estoy bien…al menos llegaste a tiempo" la chica asintió ayudando al joven a levantarse.

"Al parecer las scouts aun necesitas madurar ese poder…estas seguro de hacer esto..Zocyte…"

Zocyte asiente: si…confía en nosotros Oráculo…confía en nosotros….

4


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **un nuevo enemigo ha llegado y al parecer un aliado nuevo, la pregunta es…que tiene que ver Zocyte con esta chica misteriosa…ahora a la historia!_

**CAPITULO 2**

**REENCUENTROS**

Después de haberse enfrentado al nuevo enemigo las chicas se reunieron en el templo de Rei para tratar el tema, pero al parecer nadie sabe quien podría ser esta nueva amenaza que las acecha, ni siquiera Luna ni Artemis. Durante varias horas las chicas se rindieron al parecer este enemigo no volvió a aparecer después de aquel suceso ni siquiera la misteriosa persona que las ayudo.

Serena: me pregunto quien pudo haber sido la que nos ayudo al parecer era mujer por la voz

Lita: tal vez sea una nueva sailor scout…no lo creen?

Mina: si es así por que no se presento ante nosotras…

La scout del amor tenía razón, si era una nueva aliada por que no se había mostrado ante ellas y quien era realmente. Mientras en otra parte del mundo, específicamente en España una chica de cabello café largo y ojos del mismo color buscaba entre las calles españolas y de vez en cuando miraba una especie de mapa, hasta que en una esquina vio a un sujeto de cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes parado cerca de un poste de luz, la chica sonrió y se acerco a el, al parecer el chico la estaba esperando.

Volviendo a Tokio, ya era de día y todas se encontraban en la universidad, en eso Serena estaba sentada en la cafetería comiendo como siempre cuando siente que alguien se sienta frente a ella, al alzar su vista se sorprende que es Setsuna, la guerrera del tiempo.

Serena: Setsuna-san! Que haces aquí…pensé que estabas cuidando la puerta del tiempo

Setsuna: lo estaba princesa…solo que hemos notado que algo esta sucediendo en el espacio exterior…es verdad que la otra noche justo el día de la lluvia de estrellas hubo un ataque no es así

Serena asiente y Setsuna suspira: lo sabía… al parecer algo esta a punto de suceder pero no sabemos exactamente que es…quien es o que es lo que quiere.

En eso las chicas iban llegando y se pusieron al tanto ya que se habían preocupado por la repentina aparición de Setsuna. Cuando salieron de las clases todas estaban algo preocupadas, cuando Mina tropieza con alguien, era una niña de cabello negro y ojos púrpura muy parecida a Hotaru, pero la diferencia es que la niña miro a Mina de una forma fría pero al mismo tiempo de manera tierna.

Mina: lo siento pequeña…no me di cuenta por donde iba –la niña solo la seguía mirando y mina se empezaba a sentir algo extraña con esa mirada- hum…oye estas bien.

La niña solo sonrió y paso de lado corriendo, todas voltearon extrañadas y vieron que la pequeña se detuvo ante un hombre de cabellos blancos, piel un poco morena, alto, las chicas se sorprendieron de lo joven que es para tener una hija (al menos eso pensaron ajajajaja…). La niña sonrió ante el chico y alzo sus bracitos para que este la cargara, el chico sonrió la tomo en brazos y miro a las scouts.

Serena sintió que ya conocía al chico pero no sabia en donde, de pronto ellos desaparecieron de sus vistas.

Lita: que chico tan guapo!!!

Mina: es verdad estaba guapísimo!

Rei: debo decir que si...será su hija

Amy: yo digo que es su hermana menor…es demasiado joven para ser un padre…

Rei: OH vamos Amy...en estos tiempos cualquier cosa es posible…

Mientras que las chicas comentaban, entre las calles el joven de cabellos blancos camina con la niña en brazos.

"Al parecer no te reconocieron…" el joven sonrió ante el comentario de la pequeña "Hmm...No…creí que lo harían pero al parecer olvidaron nuestros rostros…" la niña se rió levemente por las palabras del joven "estoy segura que te reconocerán a la próxima...Malachite…"

**N/A: Agradesco a Marisa Makou por haberme dado su comentario y si podrias decirme como puedo hacer que otras personas dejen review siii T.T gashias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3, he leído los reviews que me han mandado y garantizo que seguiré escribiendo, como le hago para seguir la historia, trabajar en mi tesis, ir a la escuela, ir al trabajo no lo se… Pero lo que se es que lo hago! Jajajaja… hmm… No les garantizo un Seiya/Serena ya que en lo personal no soy fan de esa pareja… (Es que me odias por eso) Seiya…cállate u.ú pero les garantizo que el será feliz si…será feliz…conocerá a alguien aun no se a quien pero será a alguien. Ahora…disfruten!

**Capitulo 3**

**La misión del enemigo, **

**La aparición de los Shintennou**

Esa misma noche después del encuentro con la misteriosa niña y la repentina aparición de Malachite, Serena estaba en el departamento de Darien (N/A: hay niña…aprovechas cada momento xD) ambos veían una película, estaban tan abrazaditos que parecía que la atmósfera se derritió de tanta miel y hasta las hormigas empezaban a invadir el lugar y… perdón, cuando de pronto un estruendo se dejo escuchar cerca de ahí, ambos se pusieron de pie, sabían perfectamente que era el enemigo, salieron corriendo del departamento.

Mientras en el lugar del crimen, estaba de nuevo Saku atacando a dos jóvenes…

Saku; aaah!!! Maldición aquí tampoco esta!

EM: Alto ahí! Como te atreves a interrumpir a una pareja en su hermosa cita

Saku la mira: hay no…otra vez tú…

EM: soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare…en el nombre de la luna

Saku: claro y yo soy la princesa del reino unido…suficiente! Sal de ahí espíritu de la tierra…Abadiros!

Un monstruo hecho de tierra y lava apareció ante nuestra heroína, lanzando rocas de fuego hacia ella mientras que trataba de esquivarlos

SV: Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! –el ataque solo logro desviar las rocas en fuego pero no hirió al enemigo.

Abadiros corrió a atacar a las sailors pero un trueno lo ataco deteniéndolo de atacar a las chicas, ellas voltearon a ver de donde se dirigía ese ataque y vieron a cuatro siluetas.

SJ: quienes son…

SMer: no tengo idea

Saku quien ya estaba harta de todo esto los señalo: ustedes! Quienes rayos son! Maldición siempre interrumpen mis misiones!

Las cuatro siluetas aparecieron ante las sailors, ella quedaron boca abierta…incluso Tuxedo Mask (xD muahahaha…les entrara una mosca)

¿?: Es un honor volverlas a ver sailor scouts…

¿?: Y a ustedes también príncipe…princesa…

En eso Abadiros se levanto después del ataque y volvió a lanzar rocas en fuego hacia los nuevos presentes

¿?: Yo me encargo…Golpe estelar

El ataque hirió al enemigo y otro de los misteriosos personajes ( que de seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta quienes son…xD) señalo a Sailor Moon indicándole que purificara al enemigo

EM: Luz…estrellas de las sailors scouts! –El rayo purificador cubrió por completo a Abadiros transformándolo de nuevo a una simple roca-

Saku para ese entonces ya había desparecido, una silueta a lo lejos observaba con detenimiento la escena

SM: pero…como es posible…ustedes…ayudándonos…ustedes..

¿?: Sailor Mars… se que te sorprende vernos…pero no venimos con malas intenciones…

¿?: Jedite tiene razón….Príncipe Endimión… venimos aquí hasta ustedes para ofrecerles nuestros…honorables servicios

¿?: Tal como lo dijo Neflyte…yo, Jedite y Zocyte estamos aquí para protegerlos del nuevo enemigo que los asecha…

TM: bueno…es algo sorpresivo pero…

SV: como podemos saber si dicen la verdad…

¿?: Ellos dicen la verdad…Sailor Venus…-una chica de cabello corto negro que cubría solo una parte de su rostro, tenia un traje parecido al de ellas, pero su falda era de color negro con rojo…mas bien su combinación se basaba en eso rojo y negro, llevaba en su mano una especie de oz- han renacido para ayudarlos con su nueva amenaza…Serenity…Endimión

Malachite: Scorpio…

SM: Scorpio?... –mira a la nueva scout-

Scorpio: así es…soy Sailor Scorpio..Solo les puedo decir que de ahora en adelante…confié en los Shintennou… -mira a Malachite- estaremos en contacto…- desaparece de ahí-

SJ: y bien… saben quien es el nuevo enemigo…

Zocyte: solo sabemos que quieren la Estrella Universal… mas no sabemos si es algo… o alguien…

Neflyte: así es… por lo tanto el enemigo es poderoso… incluso mas que Galaxia…

SMer: mas que ella… imposible…

No muy lejos de ahí, Scorpio aparece sobre la rama apoyada sobre su rodilla izquierda, mira a la persona que esta a lado suyo, era la niña que Malachite tenia en brazos anteriormente, ella sonreía felizmente

Scorpio: mi lady…

¿?: Esto se pone interesante…prepara a Oráculo… las scouts deberán despertar lo más pronto posible…

Scorpio asiente

¿?: Algo más…-Scorpio la vuelve a ver-

¿?: Quiero galletas y leche para cenar… -Scorpio solo sonríe y asiente, ambas desaparecen de ahí-


	5. Omokage

suspiro Mis queridos lectores solamente quiero agradecerles sus reviews de esta historia pero…

hace reverencia hincándose ante todos los presentes

Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza de este fic pero al parecer… saca un abanico y lo alza al cielo mi camino hacia la titulacion en mi carrera esta por aproximarse así que….los dejo con un escrito chiquito…con los shintennou lock HA! Lanza el abanico dándole en la cabeza a Malachite (Kunzite como quieran decirle p) Gommene! O.oU

cinco minutos después aparece Natsuki siendo correteada por un Kunzite furioso…versión chibi

media hora después esta la autora con venda en cabeza, cuello y brazos mirando un bonche de hojas pero…no quiero leerlo…T.T

Amy le da un zape en la cabeza con un abanico debes de hacerlo, es tu trabajo final solo memorízalo

Nat: Memorizarlo! Pero si son 65 hojas no me hagas sufrir así Amy-chan!

Kunzite se acomoda el cabello mostrando su gran postura varonil Si lo haces prometo llevarte a Disneyland…de acuerdo?

Ojitos brillantes Disney! Siii rápidamente la autora se pone a estudiar su trabajo La falta de atención en un aula escolar es…

Desde un rincón se encuentran Zocyte y Jedite

Zocyte: que rapido la convence…

Jedite solo asiente con la cabeza: a eso le llamo amor fiel p

Neflyte: acaso Jedite sonrió?... el mundo se acabo

Nota: Para la realización de este show ningún animal fue lastimado de gravedad y ninguno de los actores sufrió daño alguno…esto fue patrocinado por…El conejito de las pilas inagotables gracias reverencia todos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 4**

**Millenium Sailor Senshi Koi ni Ja irarenai**

**El nuevo poder de las Sailors Scouts**

Después de que los Shintennou se habian reunido con las chicas y empezar a deducir que enemigo es el que se enfrentarian esta ocasión, habian pasado los dias y no se notaba movimiento alguno de la nueva amenaza por lo cual nuestras heroinas se sentian un poco tranquilas aun asi estaban alertas a cualquier ataque, mientras tanto en una mansión enorme estaba una joven bebiendo un te en el patio al momento de estar observando a una niña que jugaba alegremente con una pelota, en ese instante siente una mano que se posa sobre su hombro, al voltear la joven ve a otra un poco mas mayor que ella sonriendo, poseia unos ojos color grisaceo y cabello ondulado color azul claro, esta al verla reacciona de igual manera esbozando una simple sonrisa de sus labios para de nuevo posar sus ojos rojizos sobre la pequeña que ya para ese momento se habia detenido para verlas de manera curiosa, ambas jóvenes sonrien felizmente indicandole que no habia nada de que preocuparse.

En ese momento una cuarta silueta se hace aparecer entre las figuras femeninas, era de un joven, simplemente era Kunzite, que al parecer venia con noticias sobre lo sucedido recientemente, siendo asi, el lider de los generales toma asiento en la mesa donde estaban las dos jóvenes, sonriendo a la niña, esta corre para lanzarse sobre sus brazos y sentarse en sus piernas como si de su padre se tratace. La primera mujer mencionaba se limito a verlos y fue cuando pregunto…

"Y… ¿Qué han descubierto?" Kunzite al escuchar esa pregunta se vuelve un poco serio y negando con la cabeza da la señal de que no han notado nada y ni información han obtenido, la segunda mujer de haber sido mencionada solo se limita a cerrar los ojos abriendo levemente la comisura de sus labios…

"Debemos actuar rapido antes de que ellos lo hagan…"

K: Pero como…el poder de las guerreras lunares no es suficiente como para derrotar a un simple ayudante de los guerreros de la oscuridad…

¿?1: Necesitamos que ellas evolucionen sus poderes al siguiente nivel o no podran tener la metamorfosis final…como legendarias guerreras que son

¿?2: Para eso necesitamos que ellas encuentren su verdadera estrella en su interior y confien en su ninfa guardiana.

Kunzite asiente levemente ante las palabras de ambas mujeres, mirando a la pequeña que se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos, sonrie y murmura: como es posible que ella sea…bueno lo que según la llaman en el universo como el pilar de la torre central…si es tan inocente

¿?1: no te confies en su aspecto…sabes que ella es solo la mitad de su verdadero ser…su otro yo se encuentra en otro lugar de este planeta…mas no sabemos en donde exactamente.

Kunzite sonrie con levedad ante el comentario de esa mujer: deberias ser menos agresiva y un poco mas abierta ante los demas…especialmente con los hombres entiendes – le guiña el ojo haciendo que la chica se sorprenda un poco y se voltee para otro lado-

Ante esto la otra chica solo sonrie tomando a la niña en brazos y diciendo que va a acostarla a su habitación, desapareciendo de ahí dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. Kunzite mira el cielo ya que estaba haciendo una agradable brisa en ese lugar a pesar que el verano estaba a punto de llegar.

¿?1: Al parecer necesitaremos ayuda extra en esta batalla…si es que las sailors no logren su mision mas importante…Serenity ya lo ha hecho desde la batalla contra Galaxia..ahora faltan ellas..y es ahí en donde ustedes Shintennou entran en escena para mejorar esa actuación.

Kunzite: la guardiana del tiempo ya sabe de esto…la chica asiente haciendo que el suspire en reaccion entiendo…y que debemos hacer cuando llegue el momento

¿?1: Yo les dire en su momento…

Mientras tanto, en el espacio exterior, el hombre que se habia mencionado en el capitulo 1… (Que por cierto se llama Lord Yami), reprendia a Saku por sus constantes fallas en las misiones que le daba.

Saku: lo lamento mi Lord…pero esas intrusas Sailors se interponian en ellos…

Yami: En ese caso deben ser destruidas…y se muy bien quien podra hacerlo

Saku: no pretendera llamarlo a el…

Yami asiente

Un joven de cabello azulado, piel blanca y de vestimentas negras con adornos color azul por igual aparece a lado de Saku haciendo reverencia ante Yami

Alfeo: me mando a llamar mi señor…

Yami: si Alfeo…necesito que elimine a unos estorbos que interfieren en nuestros objetivos

Alfeo: digame quienes son y yo me encargare de ellos..

Yami solo sonrie...

Mientras tanto con las chicas, ellas estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa.

Mina: Que podemos hacer…no sabemos que es el Cristal Universal…y quien es esa Sailor Scorpio

Rei: pues…al parecer los Shintennou la conocen muy bien…

Amy: aun asi…no puedo decir que confiemos en ellos tan pronto…fueron nuestros enemigos no es asi?

Makoto: es verdad..Amy tiene razon

Serena: pues…yo digo que confiemos en ellos...

Rei: que cosas dices Serena

En eso una energia se hace presente en la atmosfera, sabiendo que era el enemigo las chicas deciden transformarse e ir a ver que ocurre, cuando llegan ven a Saku nuevamente atacando a varias personas.

EM: Alto ahí! Nuevamente te atreves a atacar a personas inocentes…no permitire que continues con tus maldades…soy una hermosa Sailor Scout, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!.

Saku resopla molesta: Alfeo…llegaron tus victimas

SMer: Alfeo?

En eso Alfeo aparece ante ellas sonriendo de manera maligna: por fin nos conocemos Sailors Scouts…

SV: Asi que tu eres amigo de ella

Alfeo: amigo?...no me relacionen con esa mocosa….solo les dire que aquí sera su muerte!...-Unas lianas negras aparecen de la tierra atrapando a las sailors scouts-

SJ: ¡Ah! No puedo…safarme de esto…ahora veras… ¡Hojas de roble…de Júpiter!

Pero el ataque no funciono…al contrario el ataque fue directo a todas las scouts

SMars: Júpiter que tratas de hacer….matarnos!

SJ: lo siento…

Alfeo: jajajaja….es inútil sus ataques solo haran que se lastimen entre ustedes…ahora una por una las ire eliminando…tendran una muerte dolorosa y lenta…lastima de bellas jovencitas…mueran

SV: Rayo creciente de Venus! –el ataque lastimo nuevamente a las chicas- perdon…

En eso un ataque lastimo a Alfeo de la mano, eran las Sailor Outers

Alfeo: quienes son ustedes

SU: Mi planeta protector es Urano…el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire..soy Sailor Uranus

SN: Mi planeta protector es Neptuno…el planeta de las profundidades marinas…soy la sailor del agua..Sailor Neptune

SP: Mi planeta guardian es Pluton, el planeta del cambio soy la sailor del tiempo…Sailor Pluto

SS: Mi planeta guardian es Saturno, el planeta del silencio…soy la sailor de la desctruccion…Sailor Saturn

Alfeo: asi que hay mas sailors de lo que imagine…

Saku: no las habia visto..creeme Alfeo

SN: Maremoto….de Neptuno

Alfeo evade el ataque

SN: pero…que?

SU: evadio tu ataque…

Las lianas sujetan tambien a las sailors outers en el momento de haberse impresionado con el movimiento de Alfeo

SP: ah…nos atraparon…Grito…Mortal!

SV: no Plut!! –demasiado tarde el ataque las habia lastimado a todas-

Alfeo: este es su fin…

¿?: Eso esta por verse Alfeo!

N/A: Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo xDD….REWIES!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Lamento la tardanza ****aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfruten.**

Las lianas sujetan también a las sailors outers en el momento de haberse impresionado con el movimiento de Alfeo

SP: ah…nos atraparon…Grito…Mortal!

SV: no Plut!! –demasiado tarde el ataque las había lastimado a todas-

Alfeo: este es su fin…

¿?: Eso esta por verse Alfeo!

**Capitulo 5 **

**Millenium Koi no Senshi Ja irarenai**

**El nuevo poder de las Sailor Senshi **

**Parte 2**

Alfeo al escuchar aquella voz voltea hacia todos lados queriendo saber de donde provenía, en eso cinco siluetas son vistas ante ellos, cuatro de ellas pertenecían a los Shintennou y la quinta a alguien desconocido para las Scouts.

Alfeo murmura en voz baja "Tu…. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" La quinta silueta se hace presente, se trataba de Sailor Scorpio, al parecer ambos ya se conocían anteriormente, Alfeo al reconocerla solo esboza una sonrisa irónica "Así que eras tu….hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…Scorpio"

Jedaite y Neflyte logran soltar a las Sailors mientras Alfeo se encontraba distraído con la aparición de Scorpio. Alfeo al notarlo se lanza a atacar a Scorpio, pero ella logra esquivarlo dando un salto, girando hacia Alfeo lanza un ataque con su arma que asimilaba un rayo de color rojizo, pero el enemigo lo retiene con su espada enviándola de regreso hacia ella.

Saturno al darse cuenta se interpone: "Lamento..Silencioso" El ataque es evadido gracias a su escudo, Scorpio le agradece, corriendo hacia Alfeo toma su arma y ambos inician un combate espada contra lanza, mientras que las senshi intentaban detener a Saku ya que ella había mandado a uno de sus espiritas a eliminarlas pero sus ataques eran inútiles aun teniendo el apoyo de los Shintennou. En eso escuchan un grito, Scorpio había sido atacada por la espalda y ese ataque provenía de Saku, Alfeo al ver esto sonríe y ambos desaparecen de ahí.

Kunzite al verlo corre a su auxilio sujetándola con cuidado, ya que la herida se veía profunda, aun así el espíritu no podía ser detenido, Scorpio mirando a Kunzite le dio la señal de que era tiempo, el entendiendo el mensaje la recuesta algo lejos de ahí y mirando a los demás se unen de nuevo al combate contra este enemigo, las Sailors trataban de eliminarlo uniendo sus fuerzas pero al parecer este espíritu tenia una especie de escudo que hacia que los ataques fuesen inútiles, Scorpio poniéndose de pie a pesar de la herida les dice " No piensen de manera negativa Sailors…Deben evolucionar su poder al siguiente nivel como Guerreros Lunares"

SMer: Evolucionar…pero, ¿Cómo?

Scorpio: Solo confíen en sus ninfas guardianas…en sus Sailor Cristal

Venus: Ninfas…Guardianas…. ¿De que hablas?

Uranus: Que disparates esta diciendo…además, ¿Quién eres tu?

Pluto: Scorpio tiene razón…es la única solución….

Eternal: en sus sailor cristals –En eso el Cristal de Plata empieza a brillar, emitiendo los siete cristales arco iris hacia cada sailor excepción a Saturn que en ella se emitió un cristal de color púrpura.

Mars: Mi cristal…extiende la mano El cristal de Fuego, el cristal de Marte….

Scorpio asiente: Sientan el poder Sailors….en eso el espíritu ataca hacia ellas, pero Scorpio interfiere evadiendo el poder con su lanza

Júpiter: ¡Scorpio!

¿?: Torrente Submarino el ataque lastimo al enemigo dando oportunidad de que las Sailors tomaran los cristales.

Mercury: Lo siento….Canto de la Sirena de Mercurio el ataque congelo al espíritu por completo impidiendo movilizarse

Neptune: Violoncelo Submarino la melodía hizo que el hielo se rompiera dejando al espíritu confuso y aturdido Ahora Sailor Moon

Eternal: ¡Luz…Estrellas…de las Sailors…Scouts! El ataque elimino por completo al monstruo

Scorpio al ver esto, cae al suelo por la perdida de energía y sangre, pero antes de que tocara piso Kunzite la sostiene, siendo que todas las senshi corrieran en su ayuda.

Mercury: ¿Esta bien?..déjeme revisar su herida pero antes de que ella se acercase Zocyte la detiene

Zocyte: lo siento pero no necesitamos de tu ayuda en esto Mercury…

Al decir esto los Shintennou empiezan a alejarse, pero son detenidos por Uranus y Neptune,

Uranus: Detente ahí…después de todo ella nos ayudo en este combate

Neptune: Déjenos devolverles el favor

Kunzite: Lo lamento pero no podemos hacer eso….son ordenes que debemos cumplir, debemos apresurarnos…mira a Tuxedo Mask Espero que entienda…Príncipe desaparecen de ahí

Venus: no lo entiendo…

¿?: No hay nada que entender Sailor Venus…todas voltean al escuchar esa voz

Júpiter: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy Sailor Acuarius….no hay de que preocuparse…Scorpio ha estado en situaciones más difíciles que estas…

Neptune: eres su compañera acaso

Acuarius asiente y desaparece también, dejando a las Senshi confundidas y preocupadas. Mientras que en una mansión, Kunzite recuesta a Scorpio sobre la cama, su herida había sido atendida por alguien mas, cubriéndola con la sabana se queda sentado a lado de ella con preocupación, fue cuando se le cruzo a la mente: _"Debemos encontrarla y pronto…Scorpio no podrá mantener esta situación por si sola…en ¿Dónde estarás?...Terra.."_

El sonar de una bolsa caer al escritorio se hace sonar, un par de ojos café oscuros parpadean dos veces seguidas, una mujer de piel morena clara casi blanca, cabello negro corto miraba hacia el infinito como perdida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que una pequeña mano la hace salir del trance

"Sensei...Sensei… ¿nos revisara la tarea?"

La mujer al escuchar el llamado, mira a la pequeña criatura y esbozando una sonrisa tierna les dice que en un momento mas, siendo así la niña corre a su lugar correspondiente, la dama se queda pensativa una vez mas " _¿Qué habrá sido ese presentimiento?...Es como si alguien me llamara desde lo lejos"._


	8. Chapter 8

Aja…

**Aja….ja ja ja…Este….como decir esto…****perdón por haberlos dejado solos . Prometo ahora si actualizarlo mas seguido GOMENASAI!!**

**Ahora a la historia…una cosa SAILOR MOON Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TOEI ANIMATION Y DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI-SAMA…no míos…snif**

**Capitulo 6**

El sonar de una bolsa caer al escritorio se hizo escuchar, un par de ojos café oscuros parpadean dos veces seguidas, una mujer de piel morena clara casi blanca, cabello negro corto miraba hacia el infinito como perdida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que una pequeña mano la hace salir del trance

"Sensei...Sensei… ¿nos revisara la tarea?"

La mujer al escuchar el llamado, mira a la pequeña criatura y esbozando una sonrisa tierna les dice que en un momento mas, siendo así la niña corre a su lugar correspondiente, la dama se queda pensativa una vez mas " _¿Qué habrá sido ese presentimiento?...Es como si alguien me llamara desde lo lejos__"_

Tokio, Japón

Después de aquella batalla que tuvieron nuestras heroínas lunares y el hecho de haber obtenido nuevos poderes y sobre todo que Sailor Scorpio saliese gravemente lastimada, las tenían algo preocupadas y mas el no saber absolutamente nada, incluso Haruka y las demás tampoco sabían algo al respecto.

_¿Qué haremos? Tenemos nuevos poderes si, casi no sabemos sobre el nuevo enemigo y peor… ¿Qué __habrá sido de Sailor Scorpio?-_Menciono Mina, siendo la líder no sabia como manejar cierta situación que se le enfrentaba.

_Vamos Mina…estoy segura que ya sabremos algo de ella…y __también del enemigo-_Dijo Mako, aunque ella también estaba preocupada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las chicas no sabían si confiar de nuevo en los Shintennou, sobre agradecer o no por sus nuevos poderes o la información que ellos les daban sobre el enemigo que al parecer buscaban algo llamado el "Pilar del Universo", Setsuna no sabia de que pilar hablaban ya que el universo era sumamente extenso y sin limites. Eso si era extraño para ellas, realmente que era o más bien quien era el pilar del universo para que esta nueva amenaza buscara con suma importancia.

Mientras tanto que las chicas trataban de saber que estaba ocurriendo, en la mansión donde se encontraban los Shintennou, tres de ellos se encontraban en la sala principal esperando a que Scorpio despertara mas sin embargo, habían pasado días y ella parecía no recuperarse del todo.

_Jamás__ creí que esto seria tan desesperante…-_Murmuro Jedite a la vez que resoplaba un poco dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón a lado de Neflyte que solo le miro de reojo.

_¿Desesperante? __Deberías de ver como estuvo Kunzite los días pasados…-_Menciono Zocyte ante una leve sonrisa dada por sus labios.-_Eso si es desesperante…_

Ante esto ambos rieron un poco, después de días de espera volvieron a reír al menos por un mal chiste…cosa que se logro escuchar por las otras dos jóvenes, Azumi y Samantha (Aquarius y Sagitarius) que solamente se limitaron a verlos reír.

_Me alegra saber que __están algo sonrientes hoy…-_Dijo Azumi al momento que se acercaba a los muchachos con una bandeja de té.

_Es lo menos que podemos hacer…dinos… ¿Cómo esta ella?- _Contesto Neflyte al tiempo que tomaba una taza mirando a Azumi.

_Bueno ella sigue dormida…la herida ha sanado favorablemente…-_Menciono Azumi mientras miraba por la ventana.

_El no se ha separado de ella en __ningún momento…-_Dijo Samantha mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Scorpio- _Kunzite la aprecia mucho….demasiado para mi punto de ver…_

Ante estas palabras Zocyte se quedo pensativo, en realidad el la apreciaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario pero… ella siempre le había dicho que su deber era proteger al príncipe no a alguien mas, cosa que el general, líder de ellos, era terco en ese aspecto.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Lord Yami, Abadiros y Saku eran reprendidos por su señor.

_¡Par de inútiles! ¿Qué no saben hacer nada bien? El pilar puede estar cerca de encontrarse con la lunaria y ustedes se la pasan jugando a ser los chicos malos… ¿Qué parte del plan no entendieron?- _Exclamaba Yami furioso ante sus súbditos.

_Le ruego que me perdone Lord Yami…pero es que las sailors lunarias tienen a las zodiacales de su lado…-_Menciono Abadiros apenado y molesto por su pelea anterior.

_Excusas…excusas…solo saben dar excusas…-_Dijo Yami mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación tratando de pensar en algo.

En eso la figura de una mujer sumamente atractiva, de cabello rojizo ondulado y de ojos verdes esmeralda apareció entre las sombras dando una reverencia hacia Yami.

_Permíteme__ ser yo quien me encargue de buscar al pilar…mi lord-_Pronuncio la mujer a la vez que miraba divertidamente a Abadiros y Saku.

_Etna… ¿Estas segura de tomar esta __misión?-_Dijo Yami al verla tan segura de sus palabras.

Antes de que Etna pronunciara algo fue interrumpida por Abadiros –_Le pido que me de una ultima oportunidad de buscar el pilar mi Lord…le prometo no fallar esta vez y si lo hago…déme el castigo mortal de todos…_

_Abadiros…-_Dijo en un ligero murmuro Saku al escuchar tales palabras de su superior, al parecer eran verdaderas.

_Bien Abadiros…solo ten en mente esas palabras que me dijiste quedo claro…-_Menciono Yami mientras se sentaba en su trono a la vez que Abadiros y Saku desaparecían de ahí.

_Si me permite decir Lord Yami…creo que Abadiros no esta capacitado para cumplir dicha misión-_Dijo Etna cuando se encontraba sola con Yami.

_Eso lo veremos Etna…eso lo veremos-_Hablo este mientras bebía una copa de vino.

_Ya vera Lord Yami…Usted es solo un peón mas para el jaque al rey de mi amado señor…-_Esos fueron los pensamientos de Etna cuando se retiraba del salón principal.

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: EL CAPITULO SEIS DE ESTA HISTORIA… espero que les guste no tuvo acción lo se mis neuronas andan gastadas XD bueno dejen rewies bye nos veremos la próxima semana con otro capitulo…espero.**


End file.
